hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Unterganger Awards
The Unterganger Awards (UA) is a monthly award show maintained by JennieParker87 with judges Hitler Rants Parodies and Soalric Parker. It is based off of popular nominations, which are decided from by the three judges. History The UA was created to replace the increasingly biased Downfall Parody Awards run by sole judge and jury notoriousrob01. It was conceived after months of evident favouritism on the DPA surrounding an unterganger in particular. Official wiki recognition of the DPA ended after June 2012, and now the wiki officially supports the Unterganger Awards. The previously independent Unterganger of the Month (UotM) and Parody of the Month (PotM) were planned to be presented under UA's label, though the two would run semi-independently and continue to have their own nominations. However, early plans for integration met with resistance from the judges of each contest. Therefore, the first series of UA awards announced in October 2012 were made without the UotM and PotM, and the two continued at their own pace and with their own announcement videos. As time went on, however, and the two began to falter, both were eventually successfully incorporated into the UA. The main judges for the new Unterganger Awards were originally Benad361, TheSilverUniverse and Master Studios, with guest judges for each month. Since then, however, Master Studios has been dropped from his position, leaving only Benad361 and TheSilverUniverse. In June 2014, Benad361 announced he was retiring as maintainer for the UA, for pragmatic reasons, namely other commitments. He decided to step down, rather than see the UA decline as a result of the,. It was decided through a voting process that JennieParker87 would take over as general maintainer, with Soalric Parker as "Deputy maintainer" and judge, along with Hitler Rants Parodies as back-up maintainer and judge. Future result videos will be made by JennieParker87 and uploaded to Hitler Rants Parodies channel. In September 2014, Soalric Parker suggested that some of the categories should be changed. So "Best Current Events Parody", "Best Story-Based Parody", "Best Audio-Based Parody" and "Best Video-Game Parody" were added to the list of categories. They replaced "Best Series", "Best Bizarre Crossover", "Best Voice-Over" and "Best Musical". "Best Audio-Based" covers both the former "Voice-Over" parodies, as well as musicals and other forms of audio-based work. "Best Story-Based" replaces "Best Series", and covers both series and other story-focused parodies. Categories for nomination In November 2012, TheSilverUniverse allowed for three parodies to be nominated per category and that system remains today. In September 2014, JennieParker87 changed some of the categories, based on a suggestion from Soalric Parker. Recipients 2012 October 2012 *Guest judges: mfaizsyahmi and WonkyTonkBotty November 2012 *Guest judges: Trapped Antics December 2012 *Guest judges: none 2013 January 2013 *Guest judges: none February 2013 Lots of great parodies on the month of St. Valentine's. The announcement also includes the UotM and PotM, recipients of which are listed in their respective pages. March 2013 March saw the development of many new series, as well as the release of a TV documentary about the Downfall Parodies. The announcement video also included the UotM and PotM, recipients of which are listed in their respective pages. April 2013 May 2013 June 2013 July 2013 Due to a lack of participation, the July 2013 Unterganger Awards did not take place. Benad361 had important commitments throughout August, and so that month's awards were combined with September's. August/September 2013 October 2013 November 2013 December 2013 2014 January/February 2014 March 2014 April 2014 May, June, July 2014 August 2014 September 2014 October 2014 External links *Unterganger Awards subforum *Unterganger Awards on DP.net *The Untergangers Awards - An earlier DPF thread on having a similar award-giving event Category:Awards and Contests